Illusionist
by supersaiyan214
Summary: What happens when 15 year old, Jane Rizzoli, changes her life forever by coming across a homeless man on the streets of Boston, and in the process of falling in love with a prosperous 15 year old, Maura Isles. This is dated in the year 2000 and will progress to the present year of 2014. Eventual Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

**Illusionist **

**A/N: This is my fanfic so give it a chance guys. I'll try to update within 2 times a week. This is dated in the year 2000 and will progress to this present year of 2014. All thoughts, comments, criticisms are needed; I want to become better at writing, so don't hold anything back that's on your mind. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: **_**Rizzoli and Isles **_**and all its characters belong to TNT and its original creator, Tess Gerritsen, developer, Janet Tamaro, and current producer, Jan Nash. All that transpire and will transpire in this story are of my creation.**

"_Love is the magician that pulls the man out of the hat."- Ben Hecht _

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The streets of downtown Boston were busy with on-coming traffic, angry commuters, and police vehicles zooming past every street looking somebody to put behind bars. It's normal for 15 year old, Jane Rizzoli, as she walks along the sidewalk toward a nearby hole in the wall liquor store, Eastland Market. She was wearing a Green Day t-shirt from their latest album Warning, a dark pair of jeans ripped at the knees, black and white converse, and her favorite Red Sox hoodie. She didn't have much of a wardrobe due to how low the expenses were for her family at the time. Life wasn't easy for Jane, she grew up with an Italian, blue collared plumber for a father, and an over-night waitress for a mother. Jane always thought that her two younger brothers, Tommy and Frankie, we the lucky ones in the family. They didn't have the burden to help support the roof over their head, since their parents barely made enough for them to still have a home. Jane tried to get a job, but it would always back fire. Last time she had a job she was a bike messenger, she hadn't been working a week before her bike got stolen. It made her desperate for the extra cash, so what Jane did to support her family wasn't the best of choices to make.

* * *

_Angela Rizzoli was in the kitchen making a pot of tea, when she heard a sudden knock on the door. As soon as she opened it, was greeted with a police officer gripping her daughter's sweater by the hood. _

"_What's the aning of this? Why are you holding my baby by the hood, she isn't violent! She's my little Janie for crying out loud. Sure she would get a little snippy now and then, but she wouldn't hurt a fly," she says two the officer in demanding tone._

"_Really Ma, snippy?" Jane said, slightly embarrassed and annoyed for a moment. At this the officer finally spoke up, slicing the silence in half, "Mrs. Rizzoli, did you have any idea your daughter was committing theft?" _

_Angela's eyes grew wide at the statement, "NO! my Janie does not do such thing! Jane please explain to us what happened," she turns her attention toward her silent daughter. _

"_Well, I overheard you and pop arguing last night. You said that we needed some food to last until tomorrow, and that you and pop didn't have enough to feed us. So, I went to the grocery store and took some food from the shelves…," the room goes silent, but is interrupted with the sound of Jane's cracked voice, " I…I'm so so sorry Ma, I really am," Jane hung her head to the floor in shame._

_As Angela sees this, she can't help but feel for her daughter. Knowing how much stress and worry, Frank Sr. and herself, put on Jane breaks her heart in half. _

"_Thank you officer, I can take it from here," sighs Angela as she and Jane walk toward the living room. _

* * *

Here she is…again, but only at a different store. Having her brothers and herself not eat all day was killing her. She knew that the only way to put food on the table, was to attempted another snatch and grab.

'Come on, Rizzoli. You're doing this for Tommy and Frankie. They haven't eaten yet, so pick out something quick….,you can't keep letting them down,' Jane thinks to herself. As she walks down an isle full of canned foods, her eyes lock onto a can of ravioli. "perfect," she whispers.

She walks normally to the section where her acclaimed prize is, and as she's reaching for the can, she stops.

* * *

_Angela and her daughter had been sitting on the couch, having a log conversation about their financed situation, and that stealing should never be a last resort. _

"_Jane, the only way you're ever going to get the greater things in life, is if you give to the world, not take from it," she said to Jane as she wraps a comforting arm around her. _

_Jane nods. "Promise, you'll never steal again?" her mother asked. _

"_Yeah, I promise." Said Jane, but as she did she used her left hand to wedge it between the arm of the couch and her thigh, she crossed her fingers._

* * *

Jane stops her movements toward the canned good, and took a few steps back, 'I couldn't do it again…not to Ma,' her inner thoughts say. She then makes a b-line toward the door and straight to the sidewalk.

'I need some time to think,' she thinks as she looks for a place to relax in peace. She spots a park just a few blocks down, not to busy not to dead for it to be a ghost town, 'seems decent.'

Suddenly Jane's thoughts are interrupted by a homeless man lying flat on his back with his right arm dangling of the edge of a bench. He looked warn down, dirt mixing in with his already dark skin, and from the looks of it there was something in his hand, he was clenching it tightly. As if it meant something to him, something he never wanted to let go.

Then, a clacking sound brought Jane out of her trance, she glanced at the now unclenched, then looked at floor and saw a pair of dog tags. She picked up the tags and on them it read '_Barold Frost'. _

'Damn the mans a soldier. He shouldn't be living like this.' Jane thinks, she then pulls out three one dollar bills. 'He needs it more than I do.'

Jane then speaks up, "Sir… sir… are you awake."

Nothing.

She puts a hand on his shoulder and gives a gentle shake. "Excuse me si…" Jane stops mid-sentence, as the man grabs her by the throat. She looking for an sign of remorse in his eyes, but is only met with bright hazel eyes.

He then speaks, "You, you're the one I've been looking for…. Jane Rizzoli."


	2. Chapter 2

**Illusionist **

**A/N: Thank you to those who followed, favored, and reviewed. I appreciate all the support I can get. As far as last chapter went I had to add Frost, he will never be gone in my mind. I want Frost to have an important role in this story, and hope that you all feel the same. Without further ado, here is chapter 2! **

"_For me, there is very little difference between magic and art. To me, the ultimate act of magic is to create something from nothing: it's like when the stage magician pulls a rabbit from the hat." – Alan Moore _

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Previously….._

_Nothing. _

_She puts a hand on his shoulder and gives a gentle shake. "Excuse me si…" Jane stops mid-sentence, as the man grabs her by the throat. She looking for an sign of remorse in his eyes, but is only met with bright hazel eyes. _

_He then speaks, "I've been looking for you…. Jane Rizzoli."_

* * *

"How the hell do you know my name?"

"Why, you're the diamond in the rough my friend. Follow me and I'll explain everything," the dark skinned man says, as he lost his grip from Jane's neck

"Okay first off, why should I go with you? I don't even know you, or let alone what the hell to call you, a stranger or my stalker," her temper slightly rising, but only out of curiosity of what the man might say next.

"Barry."

"What?" she asked as her eyebrows raise in confusion.

"My name. My name is Barry Frost. But you can call me Frost for short," he said with a smirk. "Now c'mon Rizzoli, we don't have much more time to waste."

"Fine," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest and follows Frost out of the park.

* * *

'Alright Rizzoli, you know what to do. He makes any funny moves you high tail back home. Who knows what this guy is capable of…, well he was an army guy judging by the tags.' Jane thinks to herself, and at the same time she doesn't want to run away just second. After all he did know her name.

The sun just sets as they reach their destination of an old warehouse south of Boston, near some old railroad tracks. Once they arrived, the man made an erupted stop, scaring Jane from her thoughts.

"Okay Rizzoli, what you're about to see is for yours and my eyes only. Got it?" Jane nods in agreement.

As they walked inside, Jane's eyes grew wide in both surprise and amazement. 'For an old warehouse, it looks pretty damn fancy.' Jane says in her mind. It looks like a mini mansion with fine furniture, a fireplace, a workshop, and well set up mini bar in the corner.

"So….Frost, if you have this nice place, why sleep on a park bench."

Frost let out a deep chuckle. "I slept on that very uncomfortable park bench because I knew that our paths would cross. Jane, you are the _one_ I've been looking for."

Jane and Frost are now sitting near the fireplace, with cups of coffee in their hands. Jane then speaks, "Okay, so who exactly are you? What do you want? And why…why me," she asked.

Frost puts down his cup of coffee, then settles in his seat, "Well it all started during the 18th century, I used to work at a library that once sat on this very establishment. One day, a man came up to me and told me '_you're the one'. _He told me to an alley, then he said, '_Barold Frost, you are called upon as the next sorcerer to walk this earth,' _after that he grabbed me forearm and sent a boiling hot to send down my arm. When he lifted his hand off me, a strange mark was left on my skin," Frost rolled up his shirt sleeve, revealing a tribal sun tattooed on his left forearm.

"Shit man, that must of hurt," Jane gasped.

"Yeah well within the next…" checks his watch, "three hours or so you're gonna get on too. So don't get too sympathetic toward me now." He smirks.

"Hey why do I have to get decked out with ink!" she sneered.

"I think we continue with story time yes?" Jane only nods as she slumps down back into her seat.

"After I had got branded, he then explained to me that every sorcerer needs pass on their power to a new _'apprentice' _every fifth century. The man also said that I need to find the one,_ pure soul_, and that I basically need to mate with them to make me powerful, completely immortal." Frost got up from his on the couch and went over to his workshop and picked up a book.

As he opened the book it revealed picture and newspaper articles from Boston's past. "For years I've been traveling the U.S., performing shows as a magician. I originally was doing it to find the _pure soul, _I honestly wanted the power. And greater the power I thought, the more my fame would grow. But finding the soul was becoming too much of a challenge, so I just gave up. And besides, performing as a magician was the only way to disguise the newly found power I had. This power I have can control all four elements: fire, water, air, and earth. It the potential to move the earth itself," he then finished closing the book.

"Huh, wait have you moved the earth?" she said with a chuckle. Frost only grins and shakes his head. "But wait you haven't even been a sorcerer for five centuries. Why stop all of a sudden?" Jane asked.

Frost bowed his head knowing that one day he would have to tell somebody about _her_, now is as better time as ever he thought. He spoke finally breaking his silence, "Love. I fell in love. And it wasn't until the 19th century, when I met her. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my days. But before I could take her hand in marriage, she… she was killed in a fire."

And just like that he broke down. Jane put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

He looked up and continued to speak, "After her death I didn't want to live anymore. Just knowing I have to suffer for many more years, mourn longer than any man should for the women he loves. During the 20th century, when I decided to enroll into the army, I thought I could use it as an escape from the pain."

Frost looked straight into Jane's eyes, "One night, I had a dream…a vision of a new born baby girl who would grow up to be a tough S.O.B. on a softball field and on the streets. Jane I had a vision of you, and in all honesty… I want you to rid me of these powers. Of thing that has only been a curse most of my existence."

She didn't know what to say, the fact that she was destined to be a sorcerer or the fact that she was doomed be the day she was born.

"I… I don't know what to say. Frost, you seem like a really great guy… but I don't know if I'm even ready handle this responsibility."

"I know Jane. I know that you and your family are in a financial hole, and I'm more than willing to help you on this." At this an idea sparked in Frost's head. "In fact, I have a solution to all your problems. What do you say Rizzoli? Are you in or are you out…"

Jane's mind immediately goes blank. 'This is opportunity that could help Ma and Pop from going broke. You'll never get another chance like this Rizzoli. Now make the deal,' she debates in her mind, but after a few moments she now knows he r answer.

"You've got a deal, Frost. But first I need to hear about this 'idea' of yours first."

Frost smirks, "It's quite simple Jane. Once I give you my powers you can use them to can perform on the streets of Boston… for cash. And I will get you a gig to perform in large crowds. More crowds, more money. Simple as that."

Jane's face says it all, confusion in all creases and crevices of her face, "I'm going to doing what now?"

"You Jane are going to be a magician…no wait better than a magician. You Jane Rizzoli…will be an _Illusionist." _

In an instant all confusion from her face is now gone, 'An illusionist huh, I like the sound of that,'

Jane then breaks out in her famous grin, "Great so when do I start?"

"Your training will beginning bright and early at six. Oh and don't be late… Rizzoli," he says with a smirk.

**Good? Bad? Let me know in your reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Illusionist **

**A/N: **

**XBgamer94: Jane's troubles will soon be over. Just give it time. **** LoveIsles and D3nsei: Thank you for the continuous support. I hope you both will be reading in the long run. And to, tyfftyff: This will eventually esculate to Rizzles, and your in luck, this chapter will be of Maura's backstory. Anyways on with chapter 3! Enjoy. **

"_I'm no wizard, and I don't like being thought of in that light at all. I think of a wizard as being some sort of magician or something, doing something on the sly or something and I don't want to be thought of in that way." __-Jim Woodson _

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

_Previously….._

"_You Jane are going to be a magician…no wait better than a magician. You Jane Rizzoli…will be an Illusionist." _

_In an instant all confusion from her face is now gone, 'An illusionist huh, I like the sound of that,' _

_Jane then breaks out in her famous grin, "Great so when do I start?" _

"_Your training will beginning bright and early at six. Oh and don't be late… Rizzoli," he says with a smirk. _

* * *

She's living on the upside of Boston, Beacon Hill, where it is considered royalty. But in the mind of Maura Isles, money can't by friends. Other than her material items such as skirts, dresses, and shoes, my god did she have shoes. Maura doesn't have any friends whom she can truly call her own. The only people that were ever around were her butler, Jeremy and her tortoise, Bass. Her mother being a well-known art critic that travels non-stop, she was hardly ever around to celebrate Christmas, Thanksgiving, or even her own birthday. And Maura's mom had tell her at the age of six that daddy won't be walking through the door any time soon. In fact, she remembers it like it was yesterday.

* * *

_Constance was working her last art critique, when the sound of a young Maura's feet pitter patter toward her direction. _

"_Mama, when's papa coming home?" asked Maura. _

_Knowing that the next thing that will come out of her mouth will disappoint her daughter, she thinks, 'How am I supposed to tell her that her own father is a mob boss, a stone cold killer. No, not yet. She can't know about this now, she is far to young.' _

"_Maura, darling. Your father won't be coming home for quite a while. He's…he's away. On business. He's away on business, dear." _

"_Oh okay," says Maura looking slightly disappointed. _

_Constance hates, no absolutely dreads the fact that Maura was left at her door step when she was just a baby. It was like no one ever wanted her to be loved at all, but that wasn't the case anymore. She has Maura now. That's all that matters, having her dear Maura in her life. _

"_Maura, honey would you like to learn how to play the piano?" _

_At this the six year old, showed off a showcase grin. _

* * *

And there she was, sitting on the piano bench. Playing with the keys to her own accord. She had her hair settling on the left side of her neck and she was wearing a light yellow sun dress with a pair of peach colored flat open toed shoes. She every so often caught a glimpse of her bright blue crystal ball necklace, her mother gave her, as she playing with the piano hadn't planned on doing anything special that today, until her trusted long time, family butler, Jeremy, came into the room with the keys to their Lincoln town car.

"Miss Isles, don't you think that it is a lovely day today," Jeremy was hoping to get Maura out of this recent slump since her mother isn't around to keep her company.

"Why yes Jeremy it is quite lovely this afternoon. Did you something in mind?" Maura raised a questioning eyebrow.

Jeremy chuckled, "Well since you asked I was going planning on going out into town and oh I don't know go shopping…" he paused waiting for an expected squeal of excitement from Maura.

"Oh gosh Jeremy, that sounds like a good idea," she quickly jumped off the piano bench and headed toward the coat rack and got her jacket. "Well c'mon hurry up Jeremy I can't drive myself you know… well not yet anyway."

Jeremy only followed the excited teenager out the door, once again chuckling to himself at the sheer happiness a shopping spree can give Maura.

After about three hours of constant shopping for shoes and outfits, Maura is tired and slightly worn out. Just when she's about to hop into the back of the Lincoln, she sees a flower shop across the street, that is suddenly surrounded by bystanders. 'Huh must be some sort of a street performer,' Maura thinks and is suddenly curious of the commotion.

"Jeremy can I go over to that flower shop really quick please," she asked giving the puppy dog eyes to her butler.

"Alright, alright you can go but I'm giving you 15 minutes tops. Got it, Miss Isles?"

"Yup," she shouts over her shoulder, walking across the street.

She makes her way up to the crowd, but due to her height she can't see, all she hears is, "Pick a card, any card." Maura is instantly drawn to the voice, noting that it's female.

Maura decides to ask one of the taller strangers what is going on, so she taps the shoulders of the nearest person to her.

"Excuse me, sir. Might I ask what is going on," she asked the man nearby. Then the man looks over his shoulder and spots the honey blonde who tapped his shoulder. Hazel eyes meeting hazel eyes.

"Haven't you heard of the magnificent Rizzoli? She's doing these amazing tricks and illusions. Want me to get you up close and personal. He puts a hand at the small of her back and guides her to front of the audience.

* * *

_It's morning when Jane wakes up, her mind still reeling after the events that happened the day before. She doesn't truly know what to think about becoming a sorcerer, let alone an illusionist. All that she could think about right now, is knowing that she can help out her parents without committing theft. _

_Jane rolls out of bed and heads over to her dresser, were she picks out her outfit for the day. She chooses a Blink-182 t-shirt, her converse, and a pair of sweats, since she going to be 'training' with Frost. She then heads downstairs and into a kitchen to leave a note on the kitchen fridge, saying that she'll be back later and that she going to be helping a friend out. _

_When she arrives at the warehouse, she is immediately greeted by Frost who's waiting outside the front door. _

"_Ah, right on time Jane," says Frost as he leads her to his workshop in the far corner of the warehouse. _

"_So are we gonna do first, throw fire balls at a target," she asks taking a seat on a stool. _

"_Huh, I like your enthusiasm, Rizzoli. But don't get to cocky on me just yet. First we have to brand you." Frost smirks at Jane knowing that her eyes will bug out of her head any second._

"_Aw, man do I really have to Frost," he nods. _

"_Fine, but not on my arm, where my Ma can see it. Could you it on my back, where I can at least have a chance of hiding it." _

"_Alright, lift up your shirt and brace your self this might sting a little," as he's saying this Jane is lifting up her shirt to where its shoulder length, "Hey Frost could you warn me right before you…..OWWWW SHIT! What the hell!" _

"_Hey it's better if you don't see it coming," he shrugs, and Jane gives a look that says revenge is a bitch. _

"_What, why are you looking at me like that. At least it's done and over with." _

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah. So when are you going to start." _

_He heads over to a night stand and places an unlit candle standing in the dead center. _

"_Open your palm," she opens her palm, "now I want you focus, I want you to make a ball of fire and light that candle. You're going to feel a rush a heat coming from brand I put on your back." _

_When Jane felt the rush of energy coming from her back, she strained and flexed the muscles of her right arm of the open palm, trying to push all the energy she could muster up into her hand. Slowly but surely a fireball the size of a baseball was fully formed in her hand. _

"_Yes!" she shouts in excitement. _

_She positions her back straight and puts her left hand over the right one as if it were a glove. 'Of course Jane would act like a pitcher getting ready to throw a fastball.' Frost thinks to himself, grinning like he was about to witness Jane's first pitch at a baseball game. In this moment he couldn't be more proud anyone he has met in his lifetime. _

"_Frost, look I did it," at this point Jane was amazed at what she can do, what she can and can't control. _

"_Very excellent, Rizzoli," he makes his way to the now lit candle and blows it out, "Now do it again." _

_Jane grins cockily as she looks down at both of her newly fire filled hands, "With pleasure." _

* * *

As soon as Maura and the man come to the front of the audience, she is met with the tall dark haired, Italian girl who at this point is mesmerizing the audience with her tricks and illusions. But in Maura's mind she was being mesmerized by only the magician's beauty and beauty alone.

**Like? Hate? Leave me a review on your thoughts. Get ready because Jane and Maura are going to meet in the next chapter. ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Illusionist **

**A/N: Finally we have Jane and Maura interact in the chapter, and in an interesting way. Oh yeah I almost forgot, Maura and Frost will be introduced in this chapter as well. Anyways enough of my rambling, on with chapter 4! **

"_Magic is the stunning art of surprising your audience, so that nothing else surprises them." – Amit Kalantri _

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

_Previously….. _

_As soon as Maura and the man come to the front of the audience, she is met with the tall dark haired, Italian girl who at this point is mesmerizing the audience with her tricks and illusions. But in Maura's mind she was being mesmerized by only the magician's beauty and beauty alone. _

* * *

Jane was somewhat nervous about first sidewalk show, even though all she had to do was get people to drop money in her Red Sox cap for performing tricks. But when she started to perform, immediately she drew a crowd in. At some point she saw Frost come up to the front, but he didn't come alone. He was with a honey blonde girl about her age, to Jane this girl was simply stunning. She noticed how her hair cascaded to the left side of her neck and how much her yellow sun dress made her stand out from the crowd. In that moment, if you'd ask Jane Rizzoli what love at first sight felt like, then she'd definitely tell you it was the most that it's the most exhilarating feeling in the world.

So with Jane's new abilities, she decides to test them on one of the audience members and she picks obviously the one that caught her attention.

"So for my next trick I need a volunteer," everyones' hands went high up in the air, and all Jane heard was 'Me! Me, pick me!'

Jane quickly picked the honey blonde from the crowd and she went around her performance table and approached the girl with a confident grin.

'Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god, she's coming this way. Wait she isn't picking me is she? Oh god breathe Maura breathe, don't you dare pass out now.' Maura was fighting to show her nervousness as the young magician approached her.

"Would a beautiful young lady like yourself, want to assist me in my next trick?" she asked.

'Holy shit she called me beautiful. Okay Maura say something anything,' at this point Maura was fighting off a blush from rushing her face so she decides to speak up. "Of course I'd like to be your assistant, as long as it doesn't involve me getting cut in half."

The magician drew out a husky chuckle, "Of course not," she whispered in Maura's ear.

Once again blushing, she followed the brunette to her performance table.

"Now, as you see my lovely assistant here is wearing a yellow sun dress correct," the audience nods, "Now I what I have here is a bucket full of sunflowers and a coat with nothing in the pockets."

Jane passes around the bucket full of flowers and her coat to the audience to show that there is nothing out of the ordinary. When the coat and bucket was handed to Frost, he simply gave Jane a wink that says you're doing great so far.

"Now as you all can see there we're nothing suspicious in the items I have had you scanned." Jane now turns her attention to Maura, who was waiting patiently while Jane was handing out the items to the audience. And she sort of had a quick glimpse of the magician's body, well enough to know that the dark haired girl was lean and fit, which was exceptionally sexy in her mind.

"Next I will have my assistant put on the coat," she places the coat over Maura's shoulder, "Then, I am going to tie rope at bottom end of the coat where my lovely assistants sun dress should be resting passed her knee."

Maura gulped the air that she had been holding in since the magician placed the coat over her, now she would be looking down at the brunette beauty…near her thighs.

"Aren't you supposed to be asking me out on a date before you start tying me up down there," Maura asked, she was trying her best to ease her nervousness at this point.

"It's a little late for that don't you think," Jane said with wink as she rose up to meet Maura's face, "But then again it's never too late to ask you out on a date."

At this point, Maura had no self-control as her face grew to a bright red. And Jane didn't let it go unnoticed as she grabbed the bucket of sunflowers and faced the audience.

"Now that she is bound at the bottom, I will fill up the inside of the coat with these sunflowers," she lifts the bucket above Maura's and fills up the inside of the coat with the sunflowers.

Jane points out to a random audience member, well to crowd he's an random person but to Jane it's none other than Frost.

"Sir do you remember what color of clothing my assistant was wearing?" she asked Frost.

After training with Jane for only a short while, he come to know what her curious yet imaginative mind was up to, but now he was confused as to what Jane was trying to accomplish.

"She was wearing yellow." He answered with his brows creasing down the middle in confusion.

Jane laughs deep in her throat at Frost's obvious confusion, "I see you're a little lost, but watch as I turn my assistant into a fashion statement."

Once again she turns her attention to Maura, but this time she brings her hands up to both of Maura's cheeks then places her forehead to rest on hers.

'_Wow, her eyes are the deepest hazel I have ever seen, there so…so hypnotizing."_

'Wow, her eyes are the deepest chocolate brown I have ever seen, there so…so hypnotizing.'

Both Maura and Jane thought this as they had deeply gazed into each others eyes. But then Jane breaks the eye contact to close her eyes and focus her energy on doing the actual trick instead of getting lost in a pool of soft, sweet almost _pure _set of eyes.

Then Jane whispers to Maura, "You know I think it's cute when you blush."

Maura's eyes go wide at what the brown eyed magician said, and blushed even more.

Jane pulls away from Maura and gives her attention back to the audience. "Before I go any further, I just want to say that I am not the best dresser as you can see," she point out to her guns n' roses shirt and dark jeans, "Or have what people call fashion sense, but I think now I am going to let you all be the judge of that."

She yanks off the coat from Maura and reveals that there are no sunflowers under or stuck on the coat, but were on Maura's dress as if it were the actual design.

The crowd erupts from clapping and cheering as Jane takes a bow.

It took a while for Jane and Frost to get their props and equipment loaded into the van. And Maura had to let Jeremy know exactly what happened detail by detail because at this point she was literally blown away as to what just occurred.

Just as Jane was about to hop in the van with Frost she spots her 'assistant" across the street talking to a well-dressed, guy about in his forties.

"Hey Frost, I'll be back in five."

"Alright Jane but don't take too long I still have some things to teach you," the last part Frost had to yell out because had already started crossing the street.

When she reached the blonde she quickly spoke up, "Hey, I didn't get your name after my show, you sort of ran off on me," Jane smirked.

"Oh well I'm sorry about that I didn't realize you were looking for me," she extends a hand out to Jane, "I'm Maura Isles, and this is my butler, Jeremy."

Jane eagerly shook her hand, "Jane. Jane Rizzoli. And it was a pleasure to having to volunteering in my act."

"The pleasure was all mine and besides I never seen anyone do a magic act like you have. You are quite talented for someone so young." Now it was Jane's turn to blush profusely.

"Jane it's time to head out!" Frost shouted from his van that pulled up next to Maura's Lincoln.

"Maura I want you to meet my mentor slash friend, Frost." Jane said as she leaned against Frost's van.

"Aren't you that man that brought me up in the front of the crowd?" Maura questioned.

Frost extended his left arm out of the window, "Sorry we weren't able to meet formally. I'm Barry Frost."

Maura shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you Barry. I'm Maura, Maura Isles."

"As much as I would love to chat some more, but Jane and I should really be heading out," Frost says as head signals Jane to get in the van, which she does but not until she rolls her eyes at him.

'Jane Rizzoli, makes sense since she has long bone structure and well defined cheekbones. I wonder if I'll ever… wait I didn't even get her number.' Maura stops thinking to herself.

"Jane wait I didn't get your number!" she shouts out at the van before it takes off.

"You already have my number. Check your windshield," Jane shouts out with a wink before sticking her head back in the van.

Just when Maura couldn't get any dumbstruck, she walks to her car and spots a card on the windshield. She picks it up and reads the name _Jane Rizzoli_ with ten digits attached.

'She's done it again.' Maura thinks and smiles to herself as she presses the card to her heart.

* * *

**Did you guys like how I introduced Jane and Maura? Well if you did please let me know in your reviews. **

**Until next time this is, Supersaiyan214 signing off. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Illusionist **

**A/N: So I take it you guys really liked last chapter. Well this one will be purely Jane and Maura. And of course mentions of Frost in there too. I won't be updating on the dates I want to. School is whooping my ass and it's barely into the second week. Anyways enough with my complaining :p. Here's chapter 5! Enjoy. **

"_A great piece of music make people to close their eyes but a great magic effect make their eyes wide open." –Alan Kalantri _

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

'What if she's changed her mind. What if she completely forgot about me. Oh c'mon Isles stop second guessing yourself. Just give her a call, a message anything. Just don't chicken out!' Maura was currently pacing her room while having a debate in head on whether she should call Jane or not.

She finally stops her pacing and takes her phone out of her pocket and scrolls down to Jane's name.

"Well here goes nothing," She sighs as she presses the call button.

Maura hearing the phone ringing, waiting for Jane to pick up, almost anticipating on hearing that husky voice on the other side of the line. Then…

"Hello, who's this."

"Hi, Jane. This is Maura, I was your assistant the other day."

"Oh hey, I was wondering when you were gonna call me. I thought I might of scared you away or something," she hears Jane let out a sigh.

"Why would I be scared of you Jane. If anything it makes me want to see what else you have up your sleeves." Maura smiles at saying this, slightly biting her lip waiting for Jane's reply.

"Well I do have a few new tricks I've been mastering. How about I show you over lunch, my treat."

Maura blushes, 'I knew she was confident but I didn't know she was Rico Suave about it,' she thinks.

"I would be delighted to have lunch with you Jane does this Thursday at three sound good?"

"Sounds perfect Maur. Anyways I got to go, Frost is getting my case again," she can hear Jane holler at Frost saying, 'Yeah yeah yeah, Frost. Give me a minute to say goodbye to Maura real quick.'

"Hey I got to go, but I'll see you Thursday. Kay…"

"Thursday, yes okay" Maura smiles.

"Alright bye, Maur."

"Goodbye Jane," she hangs up the phone clutching it to her chest, smiling like she had won the lottery.

Her smile fades quickly to confusion as she realizes that Jane called her 'Maur' instead of 'Maura'.

'I hardly even know her and she has already given me a nickname. My god she's going to be the death of me,' she thinks as she plops down on her bed with a smile on her face.

* * *

"So, are going to tell me about you and Maura, or should I even ask," Frost says to Jane as he leans against the counter of the workshop.

"Well I think she's cute… no wait pretty… no wait beautiful. Yeah she's beautiful," she states.

"Wait what's it to you," asked Jane looking over at Frost from the back of the couch.

"I figured that you would want to be looking for the _pure soul_, you know so your powers can increase from the bond. And I know for a fact that Maura isn't the pure soul," Frost explains leaning off the counter and heads over to the chair next to the couch.

"But how do you that Maura isn't the _pure soul_, in fact how do you know when that person is the pure soul?" she questions, feeling slightly defending Maura subconsciously.

"I was there when you did that flower act on Maura and usually when you make any contact the soul, whether its eye contact, physical contact, or emotional contact you can feel their energy course through your body. And when that happens, the area where your branded on the back will send a hot and cold sensations throughout your body," Frost finishes leaning back against the chair across from Jane on the couch, and suddenly Frost snaps his finger as if he forgot to mention something.

"Oh yes I almost forgot. When you are a full-fledged sorcerer, your eyes will start to glow a right white," he smirks.

"No freaking way. So, so you're saying that I'll be like storm from X-men," Jane grins. "That is going to be so badass."

"Oh yeah your gonna be Jane 'The Badass' Rizzoli." They are both silent before they break out in laughter.

* * *

It's Thursday and Jane wakes up refreshed and feeling never better than before. Ever since Jane has been doing small performances at street corners, she's been bringing in money left and right. And one day Jane came home with a pillow case full of twenties and tens, and an unusually proud look on her face. Her Ma had asked her where the money came from and even interrogated her about if she had stole the money. Jane's reply was plain and simple, she had found magic and she had found her guardian angel, who goes by the name Barry Frost.

Grinning at memory she hops up from her bed and strolls into the bathroom, closing the door behind her without using her hands.

Jane chuckled to herself, 'I feel like freaking Spiderman.'

Wanting to have a little fun with getting ready for the day she actually pretends to be Spiderman flinging fake webs all over the bathroom, making _whoosh_ sounds as she flings to her left toward the door and to her right toward the tub. But when she had aimed at the mirror she accidently sent the tube of toothpaste flying. When the toothpaste collided with the mirror, the cap popped off and toothpaste came flying out, hitting Jane in the face.

Jane slowly nods her head to herself, "Note to self never act like Spiderman in the bathroom again," she says to herself as she wipes the minty paste off her face.

After a half an hour later Jane comes sliding on her but down the stair railing and landing on her feet.

"Ma, I'm going to head out. See you at dinner," Jane shouts out.

"Wait just a minute young lady, where do you think your going." Angela questions before tossing the dish towel over her shoulder and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I am going to meet a friend."

"And who's this friend, Janie"

"I just barely met her Ma. I'm going to go meet for lunch at the deli."

"Well alright, just be safe Jane. You know how I feel about the area around the deli."

"Yeah got it. Bye Ma," she says before she closes the door.

* * *

Jane and Maura soon in front of the deli, and Jane opening the door for Maura as they walk in.

"Hey Janie, what can I do for you. And who's your new friend. She's kind of hot," he whispers the last part over to Jane.

"Hey okay, down boy. Giovanni this is Maura. Maura this is the son of the owner of the deli."

Giovanni extends a hand out for Maura to take and she gladly gives his hand a gentle shake, "It's nice to meet you Giovanni."

"Likewise. Now what can I get for you two."

"The usual for me and Maur what do you want," she asks the blonde.

"Oh I'll have a salad and some tea if you have any."

Giovanni is pressing the buttons of the cash register before it pops open, "We sure do have tea. And your total is twenty even."

Maura was about to take out some money from her purse to pay for her portion of the cost, but Jane puts a hand on top of Maura's to stop her.

"Hey don't worry about it, I'll pay," says Jane as her eyes never leave Maura's, suddenly with her other hand she reaches into her mouth and pulls out a freshly folded and dried twenty dollar bill.

"Holy shit Janie, I didn't know you can do magic. I mean I've heard it on the streets, but you know had to see it to believe it," with that Giovanni gives her a shrug and her receipt for their meal.

"Yeah well you what they say, money talks," Jane winks at Giovanni before she and Maura walk over to a booth seat.

"Wow, Jane. That was really, unusually… amazing. Is that one of the new tricks you've learned."

"Yup, you wanna see another one," she leans over the booth anticipating Maura's answer.

"I most certainly do." Maura gives a nod.

Then Jane almost springs in action. She casually walks over to Giovanni's deli hat laying on the counter and pulls out a hair. She then goes over to the condiments station and gets a fat stack of napkins, straws and a black crayon that was left on the counter.

While Maura is watching Jane's every move, curious as to what she has in mind. She is brought out of her thoughts as Jane settles back into her booth seat. Then Jane is tinkering with the items she picked up, and Maura is still clueless as to what she is trying to make.

"Done," Jane says as she's holding a make shift 'voodoo doll' of none other that Giovanni, who can be seen from the window of the kitchen.

"Watch this"

Jane extends her arm with the doll and compares it to Giovanni in the distance. With her other hand she transfers heat from her hand and onto the dolls rear end.

"Hey Bobby you smell something burning," Giovanni asks his co-worker.

"Yeah I do. Hey why your apron smoking on your ass." Bobby said pointing and laughing at his smokey butt.

"What the hell," he glances out the window and into the direction of Jane and Maura.

"Hey c'mon Janie. Don't be like that."

Jane puts her hands in the air and drop the doll, still giggles at what she did, "Alright, alright you caught me. Won't happen again."

She winks at Maura who is holding her stomach from laughter.

"Oh Jane you're so bad," she says as she playfully swats at Jane's arm.

"Well I try," she smirks at Maura before Giovanni makes his way to their booth with their food.

* * *

After Jane and Maura finished their meal and said their goodbyes, and apologies in Jane's case to Giovanni before they leave. They make their way to the park trail that's illuminated with white lights tied around light poles and trees ,so they decide to have a little walk.

"I have an idea." Jane speaks up as she stops walking to turn to face Maura.

"Now what's your brilliant idea," Maura quirks with a sly smile.

"Well I'm so glad you asked. And it's not an idea, it's more of a suggestion."

"And what is this suggestion," Maura says as she takes a step toward Jane.

"I want to take you somewhere… right now." Jane takes Maura's hands as brown gazes into hazel.

"As long as I'm with you Jane, I'll just about go anywhere in the world with you."

Jane's smile shines bright as she takes Maura's left hand and locks their fingers together as they jog out of the park together.

* * *

**Love or nah? Lol you know what to do guys, leave me a review or even a PM if you want. I'll try my best to write and post chapter 6 tonight, and if not tonight then tomorrow for sure. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Last chapter we had a little fun with Jane and Maura, along with Frost and Giovanni. But just like the show, as soon as we get fluffy rizzles moments, there's trouble around the corner. Don't worry I'm not gonna go all JTam on you guys, (god bless her soul, but she is a stubborn ass producer), trust me if I had produced the show, they would have been canon since season 2. Yes is said season 2, xD **

**Anyways buckle your seatbelts ladies and gents, cause it's about to get real. **

**On with Chapter 6! **

"_Then, things get hard, because once you know magic exists, you have to decide whether to be the bystander, or the magician… and we were all born to be magician." –Dianna Hardy _

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

_Previously….. _

"_As long as I'm with you Jane, I'll just about go anywhere in the world with you." _

_Jane's smile shines bright as she takes Maura's left hand and locks their fingers together as they jog out of the park together. _

* * *

In the near distance, a black unlicensed vehicle was not that far behind the girls. The driver's side window suddenly rolled down and a pair of binoculars were peeking through.

"We found her. I repeat we found her," said the driver.

"_Good. Is she alone?" _

"No, she's with some other girl. And it seems that they are making their way to that old warehouse near the tracks… do you want us to follow them sir?"

"_Yes, but don't do anything until I show up. I don't want you dimwits to fuck everything up. Got it!" _ the voice from the radio shouted.

"You got it boss…"

* * *

When Jane and Maura arrive at the warehouse, they see a note left on the door. Jane takes it off the door and finds out that it's from Frost saying, 'Gone out to the store for supplies. P.s. don't make a mess in the kitchen again Jane, we both know what happened last time.'

Jane laughs at the note before folding it and placing it in her pocket. She then turns to face Maura, "Okay before we go in, I need you to promise me that you'll never tell anyone about this place. Frost would kill me if he found out that I brought someone here without asking."

"Don't worry Jane your secret is safe with me," she says with a reassuring smile.

Jane smiles back as she reaches for the handle and opening the door. Instantly Maura is taken back by how beautiful the scenery is, how a crappy warehouse could be turned into such a livable space.

"Jane this place is amazing," she saying before looking at Jane, "Wait you don't live here do you?"

"Oh no, this is actually Frost's place. Pretty neat huh."

"Well he certainly has great taste, just look how everything is perfectly placed," she says as she sways over to the fireplace, sitting in a neat crisscrossed position, she pats the spot next to her indicating Jane to come sit.

Jane holds up a finger to Maura saying, _wait one second,_ before she returns sitting next to Maura with a matchbox in hand, "It's better when its actually lit up."

She lights the fireplace up and they are both quickly greeted the warm sensation. Maura closes her eyes as she takes in the warm feeling, she opens them to see Jane leaning over to her right to put the matchbox on the table. She can't help but get lost in the facial features of Jane, her high and defined cheekbones to her precious set of dimples on each corner of her mouth, that only show when Jane is doing when she concentrating.

'Wait what is Jane concentrating on,' She thinks as she moves her eyes up to Jane and is immediately locking eyes with deep dark chocolate eyes that turn black with lust quick.

She doesn't look away from her eyes but sees, knows Jane is licking her lips.

Maura does the came without even noticing it, as she's slowly leaning in to meet Jane's lips. But as they were about brush their lips together, the door slams open violently.

Three men walk through the door, one heavy set Irishman in the middle and two noticeably bulky henchmen at each side. When they made their way to the middle of the room they turn their attention to the already open door behind them.

Another man made his way into the room behind his henchmen. He slowly came up and was about to go towards Maura.

Jane quickly jumped up and shielded Maura behind her, her right arm reaching behind her to clutch Maura's hand. Her left hand was burning, almost scolding tender to the touch as she was concentrating her energy and form it into pure flames.

"Let me introduce myself I'm…"

"Paddy Doyle, the most notorious mob boss to step into Boston. Yeah I know who you are," Jane interrupted.

"Ah it seems that someone has been doing their research. And you must be…" asked Paddy.

"Jane Rizzoli. And if you don't mind me asking but what the hell are you doing here!?"

"What am I doing here. Well isn't it a _fathers _duty to make sure his _daughter_," he looks at Maura directly in the eyes before he continues, "doesn't date any punk. Especially a punk who makes a living off doing kiddy magic tricks on the streets."

Jane turns around and braces the blonde by the shoulders, "Maur, I want you to listen to me. No matter what this self-centered bastard says, he is not your father. Okay," she embraces the shaking blonde in her arms before a deep chuckle breaks out into the room.

"Aww, isn't that sweet. This street rat actually cares for my daughter," he sneers, "to bad I have to break this little moment between you two."

Paddy looks over his shoulder and gives the okay to his henchmen. All three men have a sick smile on their faces as they make their way towards the girls.

But Jane wasn't having it, she wasn't just going to let these men take Maura from her. Not without a fight.

"How nice for you boys to join the party," Jane smirks just as her eyes change from their deep chocolate brown to a crimson red. Her sun tribal tattoo was scorching hot and all energy was directed into limbs. Her hands now catching fire as she ignites them with her power.

"Maura you might want to stand back," Jane murmurs over her shoulder.

The blonde stumbles back against the table next to the lit fireplace, grabbing the table to help steady her now shaking legs. She has never seen Jane like this, she has never seen anyone so beautiful and so dangerous all at the same time. But her thoughts were quickly shattered as she heard Jane shout, "Let's dance boys."

Jane throws a ball of fire at one of the henchman on the left, instantly lighting him on fire and rolling on the floor for dear life. The other henchman on the right ran towards to kitchen, ducking behind the island for cover.

The third and last henchman stood face to face with the brunette, drawing out two pocket knives the size of daggers.

"Show me your best shot." Jane spat.

The henchman tossed the knife directly in the middle of her right palm, the force knocked her until she hit her back with a thud against the wall, and her right hand was stuck against the wall.

With only her left hand free she reached down to the fireplace to draw some fire, but she failed as the man grabbed her by the wrist and placed it above her head and stuck his other knife into her palm.

"Now watch me as I take her away from you," he said as he looked directly into Jane's red eyes.

"Nooo!" shouted Maura from behind, she had a fireplace poker in hand and she didn't hesitate to quickly drive it into the man's back.

His body drops to the floor and the blonde quickly makes her way to the red eyed brunette and releases her hands from the wall.

"Oh god, Jane. Are you okay? Are yo…" her sentence is cut off as Maura is struck in the back of her head. When she falls the ground, it reveals that the second henchman that hid behind the island finally made an appearance.

Jane drops her body on top on Mauras in attempt to shield her from the man. He grabs Jane by her hoodie and she quickly deflects it, and instead grabs him by the throat. Her power is weak but it is still there as she tries to burn a hole in the man's throat. Due to the blood loss from her hand she is forced to let go, and the man quickly grabs his scolding throat in attempt to catch his breath.

"You bitch," he kicks her and stomps on her several times before he stops in exhaustion.

"I hope you die here. You… you… you fucking freak."

He then laughs at Jane as she lays helpless in her own pool of blood, sweat, and tears.

"When I find you. I will kill you and that asshat Doyle. I can guarantee that," she says in a broken raspy voice.

"I'd like to watch you try," he says staring directly in her crimson gaze.

He then grabs the unconscious blonde, tosses her over his should and makes his way to the door before he stops.

He turns around and says, "See you soon, Rizzoli."

Jane just looks blankly at him and watches as he turns around and leaves with Maura over his shoulder. She makes a weak movement by reaching out her hand toward the blonde.

"_I'm sorry Maura… I'll get you back. Even if it's the last thing I do," _ She thinks before her eyes change back into a her normal brown and slowly losses consciousness.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Does it give you a different vibe? Have I lost my touch? Leave me a comment and if you have any ideas let me know and I'll see what I can do. Until next time this is supersaiyan214 signing off. **


End file.
